September 12, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Dragonian King has joined the chat. 5:44 Dragonian King Hi Lily 5:45 Flower1470 That "ping phrases" thing is pretty darn cool LOL I hear the little beep and im like "oh Silly got on chat" get on TT we have a lot of work to do 5:46 Dragonian King okie dokie WHOA Everyone will turn into black cats tomorrow? lol 5:48 Flower1470 Yes I'm mad 5:49 Dragonian King Why 5:49 Flower1470 I dont want to be a black cat! I want to be myself! 5:49 Dragonian King lol true true I found a script kiddie ooo we'll be black cats during 4-man VP :S 5:53 Flower1470 Yes D: 5:53 Dragonian King WHY DISNEY YOU'LL RUIN ALL MY SCREENSHOTS 5:54 Flower1470 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/toontown-times/black-cat-friday-105998/2/#post1844814 5:55 Dragonian King Me agree Like the green toon thing I wonder what happens to the black cats lol Why do I have this looming feeling that TT will screw up and we're black cats for eternity? Eternity being 6 days lol 5:56 Flower1470 we think alike http://www.toontask.com/index.php?/topic/139980-black-cat-friday/?p=1904995 You are now away. You are no longer away. 6:04 Dragonian King I'm gonna take off my snowman head after this 6:04 Flower1470 you can do that? 6:04 Dragonian King I think if you use polar toon yeah I bet they're doing this because some 5-year old wrote TT and said "Hey you should make everyone black cat on Friday the 13th PLZ PLZ PLZ" 6:08 Flower1470 Yeah but then they should have done somethign like what I said on Hall something* 6:08 Dragonian King i agree You are now away. You are no longer away. Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:52 Loving77 Hey hey hey 6:52 Dragonian King sup peep 6:52 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:52 Dragonian King copycat 6:52 Flower1470 I capitalized her name 6:52 Dragonian King whatever You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:15 Flower1470 Jony said that he can come to the 4-man, but he wants to know if we're sos shopping. 7:16 Dragonian King I would prefer not to 7:16 Flower1470 I was about to tell him no, but i wanted to run it by you guys 7:16 Dragonian King I love how the Toon HQ officers don't even bother to tell you where Shep Ahoy is anymore eventually XD 7:17 Flower1470 Yeah You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:29 Loving77 Do you guys need any help with those front threes? 7:30 Flower1470 not atm you need to get you merits your* 7:36 Dragonian King PEEP I HAS TWO LEFT :D Did you hear about black cat Friday the 13th? You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:39 Flower1470 Peep if you dont have all your merits by 7:30 tomorrow we're going without you 7:42 Loving77 Fine by me. 7:44 Flower1470 good to know You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:56 Dragonian King GUSY GUYS* ITS TIME 7:57 Flower1470 "time"? 7:57 Dragonian King after I get this stupid snowman head off You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:06 Flower1470 i got your thread ok Silly 8:06 Dragonian King okie ty 8:07 Flower1470 I'll make Jony a thread on Hall 8:08 Loving77 lily is it ok if I make his b-day thread? 8:08 Flower1470 Sure You are now away. You are no longer away. pm button y no work y u no* 8:27 Dragonian King I can't get over the fact that I can CEO now lol 8:27 Flower1470 lol 8:27 Loving77 http://www.toontownhall.com/forums/birthdays-celebrations/happy-birthday-jmgutierrez-106014/ 8:31 Dragonian King Do you think Jony will join the wiki today? 8:31 Loving77 Idk You are now away. 8:33 Dragonian King bleh You are no longer away. I don't know if I want to CEO or not... Lily Peep what do you think 8:36 Flower1470 right now? 8:37 Dragonian King yeah sorta But the only thing is you and Peep couldn't come... :/ 8:38 Flower1470 Saturday might be better Idk, it's really up to you 8:38 Dragonian King I'll go 8:38 Loving77 Anyone going to help me with a short factory? I guess that's a no 8:41 Flower1470 I'm busy making silly d thread Silly's* 8:42 Dragonian King i dont want to ceo today lol You are now away. You are no longer away. LILY HELP ITS THE FAIL MONSTER 8:51 Flower1470 :O grr my Pm button still isnt working!!!!!!!!! im going to try something You cannot kick another Chat Moderator. 8:52 Flower1470 Aw I cant kick another chat moderator thats stupid 8:53 Dragonian King really? 8:53 Flower1470 I can ban CMods from chat tho lol I think YesI tried Yes I* You'll see in the chat log lol 8:56 Loving77 I gtg bye! 8:56 Dragonian King bye peep So the schedule tomorrow is this?: 6:00: #FirstCEO 6:30: #4ManVP 8:57 Flower1470 um what There's no way we're getting a CEO done im 30 minutes in* 8:58 Loving77 And I still need merits 8:58 Dragonian King ooo You said 4-man was at 6:30 8:58 Loving77 So I'm going to do a factory before we go cya 8:58 Flower1470 (saywut) Loving77 has left the chat. 8:58 Flower1470 4-man is at 6:30 your time yes But we're not doing a CEO beforehand Idk where you got that :/ 9:01 Dragonian King lol He's all grown up :cry: me likes 9:01 Flower1470 :D 9:01 Dragonian King OOPS That's Saturday nevermind XD 9:01 Flower1470 LOOOOOOL ugh my hand is throbbing ttyl 9:01 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:September 2013